


Not Exactly Grandma's Secret Recipe

by amathela



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She was tired of trying to learn how to make his Earth food.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Grandma's Secret Recipe

"See, now you've put too much milk in. It's going to be all runny, so you have to use more flour."

Aeryn sighed as she stepped back from the bowl, barely resisting the urge to tell John that, no, _he_ had to use more flour, because _she_ was tired of trying to learn how to make his Earth food.

"It isn't milk," she said, pushing a stray strand of hair back from her eyes.

He shrugged. "Whatever. Tastes the same." He paused as he glanced over at her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You've got ..." He leaned forward, brushing his palm across her forehead. "You got some flour on you."

"Oh." She was certainly not flushed; it was hot in here, was all. She reached for the bag of kavari wheat John insisted on calling flour, and poured some into the bowl. "Now what?"

"Now," he said, coming up behind her to put her arms around her, "you stir."


End file.
